Heart Attack
by lipton21
Summary: Short love story that takes place during heartstruck, just a story i made after watching this episode.


Heart Attack

Ever after high fanfiction/ M! Cerise as carmine x briar/ I do not own ever after high or any of the characters, thanks hope you guys enjoy it!

* * *

It's the first day of spring, briar beauty and carmine hood were assigned to get ever after high's spring party ready! 

Carmine and briar are walking around campus putting up posters about the party. Little did they know about cupids arrows flying through the air hitting every person that walked by them. 

Briar pays them no attention as she tapes another poster to a nearby wall. 

Carmine watches as a goat walks by hugging a sandwich.

"Uh are you alright little guy" carmine asks the goat, curiosity evident in his voice.  
The goat looks at the young wolf boy and hisses as he runs from him clutching his sandwich.

"Well that was weird, well come on carmine we have to put up a few more posters!" briar said with enthusiasm walking to the next area for posters.

"Hey briar maybe we should go check on everyone they're all acting kind of funny" carmine stated looking back at the other students who are wildly chasing each other with hearts in their eyes.  
"Hmm what makes you say that." Briar asks as she tapes another poster to a wall oblivious to the screaming students in the background.

"I mean just look at the..." carmine stopped mid-sentence as he was struck in the back by something.  
"Hey carmine I need some more tape, can you pass it to me?" briar said opening her hand gesturing for some tape. Carmine looked at briar with two red hearts in his eyes, instead of handing her tape he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him with a growl.  
"WHOA!" briar shouted as she was pulled into carmines chest. Carmine stood there hugging briar tightly.

"C-carmine let me go!" briar said her face turning as red as the rose's in her hair. "No, just let me hold you" carmine whimpered as he snuggled his face into her neck.  
Briar immediately started to feel light-headed, here she was in the middle of the school courtyard being hugged by carmine. Yes, she did like carmine but never did she take the initiative to spend time with him. She was too caught up with trying to escape her destiny. That's when she heard Raven and Apple calling everyone into the school for some mood roses. To get rid of whatever was going on with carmine she guessed.  
"H-hey carmine we need to go inside with everyone else, so c-can you let me go now" briar begged him.  
"No, I have a better idea" carmine said as he lifted her into his arms bridal style, and carried her off into the school.

Once inside, after getting multiple stares from her friends in which briar responded with a blush they finally made it to cupid. Cupid looked at the red hooded boy and the blushing briar in his arms. "Can we please have a rose cupid" briar begged the daughter of Eros. Cupid handed briar a white rose in which briar then handed carmine the mood rose, the rose turning to a bright shade of pink. Surprising briar and carmine, his eyes went from hearts back to their usual stormy grey, with an obvious blush on his face carmine put briar down.  
"I-I'm sorry briar I didn't mean to do all that." carmine said tugging on his hood while rushing out of the school with briar running after him.

"Carmine, wait!" briar shouted but to no avail. Briar continued to run after carmine as he went into the dark forest. Taking the bright pink rose with him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ugh what is up with me, I have more control than this" carmine mumbled to himself. He had his hood down exposing his furry wolf ears and his short messy brown hair with a few white streaks. Gazing at the pink rose he held in his hand. Not noticing or hearing briar find him.

"Carmine" he heard briar's voice call from behind him. Her voice startling him from his daydreaming, he jumped. Forgetting all about his drawn hood, carmine tried to cover his ears with his hands.  
"Get away from me!" carmine growled as he backed away from briar who was shocked to see two wolf ears where she expected two non-furry ears to be.  
"No briar! Just get away I'm not meant to feel this way with anyone! I'm too dangerous to be around" he whimpered with sadness.

"Carmine! Stop!" she yelled. He froze, hands slowly moving from his ears, he hung his head in shame scared of what she will say. Briar moved closer to him and looked at his ears in wonder as she reached for his ears gently touching them.  
Carmine lifted his head in shock. Light mauve eyes meeting stormy grey.  
"So this is why you always have your hood on?" briar questioned rubbing his ears softly making carmine whimper from the attention. This stirs a smile from briar. "Yes, my mom is as you know little red riding hood, but" he told her "your dad is the big bad wolf" she finished for him taking her hands down and resting one on his cheek, he nodded.  
"But why hide it I think you look adorable" briar praised making him smile at her kindness. The two talked for hours about each other's stories, families, and destinies. But right in the middle of their conversation briar begins to yawn and speak slower and slower with each word and falls into carmine's arms falling fast asleep. Carmine sat on the ground holding briar soon following the same fate as her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Briar woke up feeling something soft and warm under her, looking down she saw she was lying on carmine in the middle of the dark forest.  
She looked at his sleeping features. Not realizing she was moving in closer towards his face, gently pressing her lips against his.  
Carmine woke to an amazingly soft touch against his lips. He opened his eyes to see briar kissing him in his sleep!  
But instead of trying to stop her, he gave in to his desires for the beauty and immediately began kissing back.  
Afterwards both stopped, gasping for air from their rolled on top of briar and began to kiss all over her neck.  
Whispering I love you to her multiple times. Carmine moved from her neck back to her lips and the two kissed deeply. Briar snaking her arms around his neck, pulling carmine into a deeper embrace.  
Both fairy tale teens not noticing the pink rose changing from a bright pink to a dark shade of red.

 **FIN**


End file.
